Surviving the Horror
by NerdGirl4Life
Summary: While playing a Resident Evil game, my cousin and I are sucked into the game that is filled with Terror, Adventure, and Mystery. Now we have to fight along our heroes to defeat all the games in order to go home.
1. What do we do now?

RRF

** This is my second story of Resident Evil! I hope you guys enjoy this story; I'm not a good writer so sorry for any mistakes. The only reason I'm writing this is because of my cousin, she loves Resident Evil as much as I do, so she gave me the idea of writing of how we got stuck in the games and all that stuff. **

**Note: I don't own the characters, they belong to Capcom**

**Chapter 1: What do we do now?**

It was probably 5:30 pm when my cousin and I decided to play Resident Evil Remake on my GameCube. "Do you want to play first?" I asked my cousin, "Sure, just don't laugh if I die" my cousin, Nancy responded. "No promises" I answered.

Once I gave her the controlled, she immediately went to the Load section, and started playing the final part. 5 minutes later I was laughing so hard I had tears on my face. "I told you to not laugh!" Nancy yelled, "I... couldn't help it... I mean, you were so dumb; you had the Tyrant right there and Boom! You die!" I managed to get out, seeing as how I was still laughing. "Whatever, here you try; I will go get us some chips". With that, she leaves the room with a scowled on her face.

Shrugging, I looked at the black screen_. I wish I could be in a Resident Evil game; it'll be so cool…_ I was so distracted that I didn't notice that I was being eaten by a Crimson Head. "Maldita Sea!" I yelled out. "Look who is scared now" Nancy taunted. "Shut up I was just thinking about something" I shot back. Nancy gave me the Yeah Right look.

Sighing, I handed her the controlled back, she gave me a look. "Thanks for the soda "I said, "No problem" she responded.

"Just play already" I said impatiently, "Jeez, Can't I get a drink of my water bottle first?" She said annoyed.

I rolled my eyes and waited oh so patiently for her to hurry up, once she was done, she pressed "Retry" when suddenly; a blinding white light sprung from the T.V screen and engulfed us. I quickly got on the floor to cover my head. The room started shaking and then it stopped. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were in the middle of a forest. Gulping nervously, I glanced toward my cousin who was already standing up and looking around. "Umm, something tells me were not in Topeka anymore" I commented. "This place looks familiar" Nancy mentioned.

I looked around and realize that she was right. _Could it be?_ In a Excited/Shaky voice I said" Do you think were... In... Resident Evil?" She looked at me with wide eyes, " I think you're right. Suddenly we heard a low growled behind us. We slowly turned around and saw….

** A/N: Well that's it for the first chapter. I might do all the games, and have me and my cousin split up in later chapters, I hope you guys enjoy it. Cya ****J**

**I used some Spanish words, heres what they mean**

**Maldita Sea- Dammit**


	2. Meeting Alpha Team, and Captain Whiskers

STH

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own Resident Evil, and neither do you! **

**Chapter Two: Meeting Alpha Team, and Captain Whiskers **

We slowly turned around and saw a group of... ZOMBIE DOGS**! **In a quiet voice, I said "At the count of 3 we run, Ok?" Nancy nodded." 1…..2….3 GO GO! RUN FOREST RUN" I yelled out dramatically as we both raced towards the Mansion.

I got to the Mansion first; I quickly opened the door for my cousin to get in. I had to contain a laugh as she stumbled through the door. Once I collected my breath, I glanced around the Mansion to make sure no one was there. _Seems we got here first._ "Man that was a close one" I said, "Yeah, but I'm worry of what were going to do once they get here" Nancy admitted worriedly.

I was about to respond when suddenly the Mansion door opened, and in came the two heroes and the villain. They hadn't seen us yet, so we didn't say anything.

Chris was the first to notice us, and approached us to introduce himself. I had to contain myself to not let out a girly scream, out of the corner of my eye I saw my cousin doing the same.

"My name is Chris Redfield, I'm with S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team" He said, and gave us his hand to shake, I eagerly shook his hand, as did Nancy. Next was Jill "My name is Jill Valentine, and I'm in the same team Chris is" "Nice to meet you guys" I said Excited. "Enough with the introductions, now, care to explain how the two of you got here?" I was so excited to meet my favorite characters' that I forgot all about Wesker. "Well, we were camping in the forest, when we were suddenly attacked by a group of cannibals, and we ended up in here." I said in my best acting voice, Chris and Jill looked convince while Wesker looked… well he didn't really have an expression.

"Haven't you two seen the news? It's dangerous out there!" Chris asked, _Great, what do I say now?_ Fortunately, Nancy saved me "Hey, were new in town, and besides we don't like to watch the news cuz they're boring" I sent her a relived look.

"Oh, well what's your guy's name?" I was so glad for a change of subject. "My name is Brittany, but you can call me AJ" I told him, "and my name is Nancy" My cousin said with a smile. "You can also call her cow, seeing as how she's fat" I joked, at that comment Chris and Jill chuckled while Nancy slapped my head.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot was heard, "Chris go and investigate, Jill and I will stay here and secure th- Hey! What about us?" I interrupted, Weski- I mean Wesker turned and gave us an evil smirk, you two will also stay here. "NO WAY! I rather go with Chris" Nancy told him, "Yeah me too" I added. "Fine, but hurry up already"

"Oki doki, come on Chrissy, oh and you too cow" I said, Chris frowned when he heard the name I called him, I turned to see what my cousin reaction was and gulped nervously, if looks could kill, I was 100% sure I'll be dead a thousand times.

I walked towards the door with Chris and Nancy trailing along, my heart started beating faster because I knew that the horror will start soon, the thing that worried me the most was the Crimson Heads and the Hunters, those were probably the only monsters that scare me. "Hey, look a Typewriter!" Nancy mentioned snapping me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw she was typing something furiously, _Wonder what she's writing..._

**Chris POV**

"So, how old are you AJ?" I asked her, "I'm 13, and Nancy is 12" She responded with an Excited/Nervous expression. _Wonder why._ To be honest, I didn't really believe the story they told us back at the Main Hall. Besides, their clothes were a little odd. AJ had a Black shirt that said" I love RE" _What the heck does RE mean anyway? _With dark blue skinny jeans, along with white and black Converse. Nancy had the same shirt, expect white, and had some shorts with black shoes.

"What did you wrote on the Typewriter?" I asked Nancy as we all walked to the red/brownish door."Oh I wrote Wesker is gay" she responded, at this AJ laughed out loud and I just stared at her in disbelief. _Great. Why am I always stuck with idiots?_

**AJ POV**

We were now nearing through the door; I sent Nancy a scared look, which she returned. Chris slowly opened the door and held his gun up. I held my mouth to prevent me from throwing up the smell was horrible.

We heard Chris gasped and I looked up to see the first zombie that appears in the game. Eating Kenneth.

**(DUN DUNN DUNNN) **

**A/N: So there's chapter two, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I decided to do some Humor on the first and second chapter, I think I may update the 3rd chapter tomorrow or Friday. **

**Shantty: Thank you for the review, I'm glad you found it funny, seeing as how my sense of humor may not be funny for some people ****J**** Cya**

**Rose Imagine: LOL, I too end up cussing out whenever I die, I keep yelling at the T.V like a lunatic, Thanks for the review: D**

**Sir. Nick of Dragons: Thank You! I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter ^_^**

** THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS **


	3. ZOMBIE

**Note: I don't own Resident Evil**

**AJ POV**

In the games, you can't really see what the characters are feeling or what their expressions are. So I was kind of surprised( Which I shouldn't be) when Chris froze like a statue next to us. "Chris, hurry up! I know that your friend just died, but you have to snap out of it before the zombie eats us!" Nancy yelled, As harsh as her words sounded, she was right, the zombie had noticed us and was slowly walking towards us.

Chris nodded, with trembling hands, he raised his gun and fired Bam! Bam!. Unfortunately, he shot it in the chest, the zombie barley moved! I started panicking when the zombie started advancing us, "Come on! Shoot it in the head Dummy!" I told him, he sent me a glare, but did as I said. We sighed in relief when Chris finally killed it. Nancy and I stayed silent as we watched Chris go over to where Kenneth was. "I feel bad for Chris, more of his comrades are going to die tonight" my cousin, Nancy said. _We can do something about it though... _"There is one thing we can do" I told her, she sent me a curious look, "what?" she asked

"Seeing as how we both know what the whole series is about, we can actually prevent some of the deaths of the characters." Nancy's face brightened up like a kid who was about to open a ton of presents. "Come on girls, we have to report this to Wesker" Chris mentioned as he walked through the door that we had just entered.

Once we got to the main hall Chris glanced around, confused as to why Wesker and Jill weren't there. "Where could they be at?" he asked, I shrugged, "Maybe Jill found out that Wesker was gay, and Wesker then decided to attack her so she wouldn't say anything", I let out a chuckle, while Chris just shook his head." I think its true, I mean, even Jill's pistol is on the floor" I told them, Chris then looked down, he then frowned, wordlessly, he gave the gun to me. "WHAT! Why does _she _get the gun?" my cousin asked/demanded."Cause I'm older" I said with a grin on my face, "Only by 7 months!" she remarked, I just smiled. However, it disappeared when I noticed Chris wasn't with us.

Suddenly, the door to our right opened and in came the devil, Wesker, "Well,well,well what do we have here?" he said in a cold voice, I laughed nervously while my cousin and I slowly started leaving, "You two are certainly causing plenty of trouble, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you" My eyes widened when suddenly...

**A/N: Sup guys! sorry for not updating these past few days, I have been very busy, Anyway I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or follow. So THANK YOU GUYS!, also, I'm sorry if it is short**


End file.
